


Happy Birthday, Nora

by Darhkatom



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darhkatom/pseuds/Darhkatom
Summary: Nora gets a birthday surprise from her two favorite people.**This was written as a birthday present for MrsNoraPalmer aka Marisa. Tori is a character here, so I hope Marisa will forgive me for borrowing Tori, but I wanted to surprise her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISA!! <3333**





	Happy Birthday, Nora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoraPalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/gifts).



Nora Palmer woke up to the sound of a very familiar giggle. As her eyes opened, she saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her and the mischievous grin of her toddler. She tore her gaze from Tori to look up into the eyes of her husband. Ray's expression was very similar to Tori's, except lacking mischief. His eyes sparkled with adoration for his wife. "Good morning." He replied, softly.

"Well, good morning. Someone is up to no good." She teased as she opened her arms. With a shriek of delight, Tori wiggled out of Ray's grasp and into her mother's waiting arms, soon snuggling up to her. Ray couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped as he watched the scene unfold. "I told her to let you sleep but she just kept saying, 'Mommy, Mommy.'" He shrugged. "It was too adorable to resist."

"Does someone want her Mommy?" Nora asked. "Mommy!" Tori immediately latched onto a strand of Nora's hair, tugging on it. "Mommymommy."

"Stay there. I'll be right back." Ray left the room, and Nora continued to play with Tori. When Ray returned a few minutes later, he had Sydney, who was in his baby carrier in one hand and in the other arm, he held a camera, a box and card. Setting the items aside, and sitting the carrier down, he snapped a couple of photos of the two before winking at Nora. "Something for Tori's book." 

Then, he picked up the items he had previously discarded and brought them over to Nora. She looked up at her husband inquisitively, stopping Tori from grabbing them. She liked to grab everything. "Mine!" Tori said.

"No, ToriBear, these are for Mommy, remember?" Ray asked.

"Ray...what..."

"Nora...it's December 2nd. Happy Birthday." He said, as he handed her the box and the card.

Surprise washed over her features. Her birthday wasn't something she had celebrated in a very long time. "I..." She handed Tori to Ray, who took the squirming little girl. He knelt down so they could play with baby Sydney while Nora continued to look over the gifts. Nora glanced at the card first. It was mostly scribbles, clearly the handiwork of her daughter. She couldn't help the smile that broke out. She saw Ray's neat handwriting inside as he scrawled a message. 'Happy Birthday, Babe. I love you more than you will ever know. Thank you for loving me. Yours, Ray.'

Feeling her eyes begin to water, Nora bit her lip. She took a deep breath and opened the box. Taking out the first item, she let out a gasp. It was a really nice art set. She used to draw a lot, as an escape but it was something she hadn't gotten to do, because she hadn't had the time. She ran her hands along the smooth corners of it and smiled. Then, she turned back to the box, and found yet another gift. A spa kit. And beneath that was a recent photo, framed nicely, of Ray, Nora, Tori and Sydney.

By this point, she couldn't hold in the tears. Even though, Ray knew sometimes tears could be good, he still worried. He never liked seeing Nora cry, and his brow furrowed in concern. He put Tori down in her playpen and moved to Nora's side. "Nora?"

She launched herself at him and immediately, Ray's strong arms enveloped her. "Hey..."

"I love you. I love you so much, Raymond Palmer. So so much." Nora whispered softly. She looked up at him and he could see by her expression that he had definitely done well. A smile spread across his features and he leaned down to press a kiss to his wife's lips. 

"Happy Birthday, Nora. And many more to come." He murmured.

"Mmm, Happy Birthday indeed." She replied. It truly was the best birthday she had ever had.


End file.
